monsterhighdreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High Dreams Triva
Triva Monster High Dreams (Real Version) *26 June 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Monster High Dreams *27 June 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Liza Diamond, Frankie Stein, Draculaura Batbite, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon and Abbey Bominable *28 June 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Venus Mcflytrap, Spectra Vondergeist, Gigi Grant, Twyla Boog and more *14 July 2013: The First Episode The New School Year is come *29 July 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for The Nightmare Begins *30 September 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade fo Pirela Batbite *3 October 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Vicky Ghoulry *14 September 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Scaris: The City Of Frights! *24 September 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for The Ghouls and Egyptia *27 October 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Scarah Screams *6 November 2013: The First Special is coming Scaris: The City of Frights! *7 December 2013: Season 1 is ending and the last episode is come *15 December 2013: Season 2 is started and the first episode A Scary Christmas is come *26 December 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for The Vampire Queen in Hauntlywood *2 January 2014: The special The Nightmare Begins can you see! *25 Febuary 2014: The Special The Vampire Queen in Hauntlywood can you see *26 Febuary 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Sirena Von Boo *4 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for The Nightmare Begins 2: Universe Adventure *5 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Sella Queen, Clair Queen and Zira Queen *13 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Lisdeen Spider and Wydowna Spider *15 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for The Fairy Ghouls *17 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Grelina Fierce, Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo and Bonita Femur *24 May 2014: Season 2 is ending and the last episode is come *31 May 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Jane Boolittle, Catty Noir and Meowla The Mew *11 June 2014: Season 3 is started and the first episode The Summer Vacation! is come *12 June 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Mella Queen and Grantzella Queen *18 June 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Freaky Fusion! and a fanmade for Peach Fierce and Black Frankie! *2 July 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Cleolei, Dracubecca, Clawvenus, Lagoonafire and Abberetta *15 July 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Armlisha Slotharm *15 July 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for The Nightmare Begins 3 *Future: New Specials and Characters Triva Ever After Dreams (Real Version) *27 June 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Liza Diamond *7 September 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Ever After Dreams *7 September 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Raven Queen *22 October 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Apple White and Madeline Hatter *13 November 2013: MonsterHighToekomst makes a fanmade for Briar Beauty, Wonderella and Dracil Ficent *29 November 2013: MonsterHighToekomst realesed the first episode this day but it is in March 2014 *15 March 2014: The Fist episode of Ever After Dreams can you see - Ever After Fairytales: The Story of Royals and Rebels! *17 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman and Cerise Hood *18 March 2014: MonsterHighToekomst makes a Fanmade for Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair *End July 2014: Ever After Dreams come back with new episodes! Triva Monster High Dreams (NL Version/Nederlandse Versie) *26 Juni 2013: MonsterHighToekomst maakt een Fanmade voor Monster High Dreams *27 Juni 2013: MonsterHighToekomst maakt een Fanmade voor Liza Diamond, Frankie Stein, Draculaura Batbite, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon en Abbey Bominable *28 Juni 2013: MonsterHighToekomst maakt een Fanmade voor Venus Mcflytrap, Spectra Vondergeist, Gigi Grant, Twyla Boog en meer *31 Oktober 2013: MonsterHighToekomst heeft de eerste aflevering van Monster High Dreams gemaakt: Een griezelig nieuw school jaar *24 December 2013: MonsterHighToekomst maakt een Fanmade voor De Nachtmerie Begins (NL Versie) *1 Maart 2014: MonsterHighToekomst maakt een Fanmade voor Scaris: Maanlichtstad (NL Versie) *15 Maart 2014: MonsterHighToekomst laat de eerste special zien Scaris: Maanlichtstad (NL Versie) *19 Maart 2014: MonsterHighToekomst maakt een Fanmade voor Pirela Batbite, Vicky Ghoulry en Scarah Screams NL Versie *Begin April 2014: Monster High Dreams seizoen 1 eindigt (Coming Soon)